Dream of Hetalia
by Magishy333
Summary: Just you know, the men of Hetalia in swimsuits on your lawn. All so completely normal, nothing out of the ordinary. (Crack Fiction) I feel like I went lazy with this features; Japan, Greece, England, Russia, and China. Reader gets to live this adventure, it was just my day dream Really, stupid or Advanced? ALSO Review or I'll beat you with my Hello Kitty doll!


_**Magi: I don't know what I'm doing I suppose this is a crack fic, but that's hard to say... It's just... odd. References to things**_

_**It happens to be a vivid day dream I had... I have those a lot so my imagination is "colorful" **_

_**Warning: Reader is vain... and she doesn't like the Yaoi pairings... what a shame...**_

* * *

(Name) was in her comfortable (color) pajama pants, and a (color) tank top. Today was her lazy day. She was just lounging on the couch and watching, (fav. show).

'knock, (Name), knock, (Name), knock, (Name)'

Well she WAS watching (fav. show) until her neighbor, Hungary decided to interrupt her day off.

But by glob if it wasn't worth it...

(Name) opened the door to the outside, and nearly fell over with a nosebleed when she spotted about a dozen men in swimsuits on her front lawn.

"Hey... Eliza... Who are they?" I asked her.

"My co-workers" she stated matter o factly and skipped over to them happily.

(Name) just stood there stunned. Then one came up to her in British flag swim trunks.

" 'ello love, you look a bit flustered don't you." England asked but it felt like a statement.

"Y-yeah, well I mean... gah!"

"You're strait aren't you?" he asked twirling his hair.

"Is it that easy to tell?

"..."

"HEY! Wait a tic, you aren't?!"

"Yeah, I'm as gay as everyone here."

"NOOOOOOOO!" (Name) woke up screaming in her bed.

"Stupid Britten, messing up my dreams!" (Name) re-fluffed her (color) pillow, and went back to dreamland.

"Okay, I'm all better now." (Name) said now in her (fav. color) bikini/tankini. (Name) gracefully walked across the lawn to Hungary's house, and knocked on the door. Apparently, Hungary had invited them over for a pool party.

'Knock knock knock'

A very sexy looking Japan and Greece opened the door.

But instead of actual conversation it was all in Japanese. But that wasn't the crazy part... The subs came flying at her, and it tripped her.

She had had enough, and jumped out of their range and tackled the Greek and Asian.

"Hmm..." she started, but first covering their mouths to prevent any subtitles impaling her.

"Live in a world where the hot men of Hetalia are all gay and speak English, or live in this world where there are..." she looked down at Japan and Greece with an eyebrow raised, and pushed her boobs into Japan's face.

Reaction: immediate volcanic nosebleed

"Japanese speaking subtitles with strait men, as far as I can see." (Name) smiled evilly, and laughed manically until getting tackled by Russia and China.

"Hey!" She shouted when they started rapidly talking in Japanese. (Name) looked up and sure enough the subtitles where their but said something about a punishment... and (Name) could live with that...

All of the sudden Hungary came in taking her away from the sexy men.

"Cant I have a little bit of peril?" (Name) asked her as she was taken out of the house.

"No come on we have to go find the holy grail"

"I can defeat them, there's only a hundred and fifty of them!"

"Yes she can defeat us easily!" Said Italy.

"Oh now you speak English!" (Name) retorted back. "Cant I have a little bit of peril?"

"Nope come on, it's unhealthy." Hungary said turning the corner

"Bet your gay." She said back.

"No I'm not"

* * *

**Magi: well I had this day dream where with my luck I'd probably get to the Hetalia universe to find out it's in Japanese with subtitles included, or in the English version, they would be gay... **

**Japan: I do not get volcanic nosebleeds when a girl shoves her breasts in my face!**

**Magi: *does exactly that* I guess you do... *looks at Japan fainting with a bloody nose* **

**Greece: Review! *takes Japan's body* **

**Magi: hey get back here bitch! *runs after***

**Review Please! **


End file.
